One Call Away
by Mavin Gaye
Summary: ...


**One call away**

Disclamer : J.K Rowling

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Pair : Drarry

Warning : Typo(s), BL/Yaoi, OOC, Slash, and ect.

Summary : Jangan pernah merasa kesepian karena kesendirian mu, karena aku akan selalu ada untuk mu, kapan pun, dan dimana pun. Aku memang bukan superman seperti yang kamu inginkan, tapi aku akan jadi super manusia yang selalu ada untuk mu, dan hanya untuk mu.

Dentingan merdu suara piano mengalun lembut di sore hari salah satu ruangan sekolah ternama Inggris, Hogwarts Universitas. Irama tersebut seakan menyiratkan begitu banyak arti dari perasaan orang tersebut, meskipun begitu tidak sedikitpun mengurangi keindahan irama tersebut, sehingga membuat salah satu mahasiswa bernama Harry Potter yang baru saja selesai latihan pentas teater berniat untuk pulang tertarik mendengar sayup-sayup melodi indah dari sela headphone yang dia kenakan, karena rasa penasaran dari siapa orang yang memainkan piano tersebut, Harry pun mengikuti asal melodi tersebut ke salah satu ruang yang dia cukup kenal, karena dia pun sering menggunakan ruang tersebut untuk latihan teater bersama teman-teman dia.

Telihat sebuah ruangan yang pintunya tertutup rapat, Harry pun mendekati pintu tersebut dan semakin jelas pula melodi tersebut membuat Harry penasaran sekaligus ragu untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Tapi karena suara melodi itu begitu indah Harry pun memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu tersebut, toh cuma sekedar membukanya sedikit dan mengintip siapa gerangan orang tersebut, Harry pun mendorong pintu itu sedikit lalu melepas headphone yang masih dia kenakan dan dia terpaku melihat orang tersebut. Di sana duduk seorang Draco Malfoy, memainkan sebuah piano dengan fasihnya, di tambah cahaya matahari sore yang ikut menyinari rambut pirang pemuda tersebut membuat sosok yang sudah rupawan itu semakin terlihat rupawan lagi. Dan karena keterkejutannya Harry pun tanpa sadar melepas genggaman pada gagang pintu tersebut membuat pintu terbuka semakin lebar menambah keterkejutannya karena irama tersebut tiba-tiba berhenti dan sosok tersebut menangkap Harry yang sedang diam tidak bergerak karena terkejut bercampur malu.

Draco Malfoy tidak tahu apa yang membuat dia memainkan piano tersebut di bandingkan pulang ke rumah seperti teman-temannya, dia hanya ingin berjalan ke ruang favorit dia berharap bisa bertemu atau melihat Harry Potter yang selama ini menyita waktu dan perhatian dia. Tapi yang dia dapat adalah melihat Harry yang tengah latihan teater di temani oleh Cedrig yang di ketahui Draco adalah kekasih dari Harry sekarang, mood Draco pun langsung jatuh dan berakhir dengan memainkan asal piano tersebut untuk mengalihkan perhatian dia.

Melodi tersebut tidak karuan menurut Draco, karna dia hanya asal pencet sana sini guna mengalihkan emosi dia, hingga dia merasa kalo ada yang tengah memperhatikan dia. Draco pun berhenti lalu mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari tuts-tuts piano tersebut ke arah pintu, dan Draco terkejut karena melihat Harry yang seharusnya sudah pulang ternyata sedang memperhatikannya, sendirian dengan ekspresi terkejut dan malu bersamaan. Sungguh Draco tak menyangka memergoki Harry Potter tengah memperhatikannya, memikirkan itu membuat dia tersenyum menyeringai, dan Gol ! Draco melihat muka Harry semakin merah membuat seringainya makin lebar, apalagi melihat Harrt yang tersenyum malu-malu dan menganggukkan sedikit kepalanya kepada dia kemudian langsung pergi.

Pemandangan koridor yang penuh dengan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di pagi hari adalah hal yang biasa di lihat di sekolah mana pun. Di tengah kepadatan tersebut, terlihat sosok sempurna Draco Malfoy dengan outfit luar biasa, di tambah seringaiannya yang menambah nilai plus sosok tersebut.

Draco berjalan santai tidak lupa dengan seringaiannya yang terus terpatri di bibirnya, tidak mengindahkan semua pandangan orang yang di berikan kepadanya, dia terlalu bahagia mengingat kemaren sore dia mendapat sedikit senyuman dari Harry, ah~ mengingatnya saja bisa menambah seringaian dia. Draco pun menambah sedikit langkahnya supaya cepat sampai ke kelasnya dan menceritakan hal tersebut ke Blaise, sahabat dia. Sampai di kelasnya, seringai Draco makin lebar karena disana, di belakang sahabatnya yang sedang sibuk membaca entah buku apa ada Harry duduk sendirian, Draco pun buru-buru duduk di sebelah Blaise dan langsung menyenggol lengan Blaise menyuruh melihat siapa yang duduk di belakang mereka, apalagi tadi Draco sempat bertukar pandangan dengan Harry.

Blaise yang sudah tahu kalo Potter memang duduk di belakang dia dari tadi cuma mengangkat alisnya, oke... dia memang tahu kalo Malfoy muda itu suka sama Potter, tapi dia tidak menyangka kalo Draco bisa se-semangat ini, apalagi sampai tersenyum begitu lebar, sungguh itu di luar perkiraan Blaise. Blaise mendengar Draco ingin bercerita soal Potter, tapi belum juga Draco mulai bercerita, ada seseorang yang memanggil Potter dengan panggilan sayang lalu duduk di sebelah Potter merangkulnya mesra, itu Diggory yang Blaise tahu kekasih Potter Blaise merasa miris dan kasihan melihat perubahan sahabatnya.

Mood yang sudah ceria sejak Draco bangun tidurpun hancur hanya karena satu orang, sungguh Draco benci itu Diggory. Draco pun memilih ke perpustakaan guna mencari tempat yang jarang di datangi orang pas jam istirahat, dia perlu yang sepi guna menenangkan perasaan dia. Tapi Draco tidak tahu apa ini berarti jodoh atau apa, karena ketika dia sedang mencari tempat duduk, Draco melihat Harry yang sedang membaca sebuah buku. Semangat Draco pun kembali, dia mencoba mendekati Harry sekedar untuk menyapa. Tapi belum juga Draco sempat bicara, Harry terkejut melihat Draco menuju ke arahnya, Harry pun buru-buru menutup buku dan bergegas pergi dari situ, meninggalkan Draco yang tersenyum gei melihat tingkah Harry.

Tinggal beberapa hari lagi pentas teater akan di selenggarakan, dan sudah seminggu lebih semuanya giat berlatih, termasuk juga Harry. Itu berarti kesempatan emas Draco Malfoy buat mencoba mendekati dan mengenal Harry lebih dekat, seperti sekarang di selah istirahat latihan teaternya, Draco ditemani Blaise serta Theo memanfaatkan waktu dengan melihat-lihat salah satu jejaring sosial ternama milik Harry meski dapat cemohan dari kedua sahabatnya.

Terpesona ialah kata yang tepat untuk Draco saat ini melihat Harry menari dengan balutan kostum yang terlihat sangat manis di tubuh Harry, tapi lamunan Draco berakhir karena kedatangan Cedric yang tiba-tiba langsung menarik kasar tangan Harry dan memarahinya hanya cuma karena Harry menolak makan malam demi latihan teater mereka, seketika Draco marah dan ingin memukul si brengsek Diggory karena membuat Harry malu dan menangis, tapi belum sempat pemikiran itu terwujud Blaise dan Theo menahannya supaya tidak ikut campur, jadi dengan perasaan kesal menahan emosi Draco hanya melihat bagaimana pertengkaran mereka yang berakhir dengan teriakan kata putus dari Harry.

Harry sungguh malu, sunguh-sunguh malu. Harry tidak pernah menyangka dapat dipermalukan oleh Cedric seperti ini yang Harry kira adalah cowok baik-baik di depan seluruh teman-temannya, Harry malu, kesal, dan marah pada Cedric. Jadi setelah dia berteriak putus dihadapan Cedric, Harry segera pergi dari situ tidak peduli dengan latihan teater yang dia jalani, Harry hanya butuh tempat sepi untuk dia menangis seorang diri.

Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di depan sebuah gedung, keluarlah sosok pengendara mobil tersebut dengan membawa kardus yang ukurannya lumayan besar, Draco Malfoy sang pengendara mobil tersebut sedikit kesusahan karena kardus yang dia bawa lumayan berat, tapi dia tidak boleh menyerah karena ini demi orang yang dia sukai, dia telah lama menyiapkan semua ini, dan inilah saatnya terwujud dengan sedikit bantuan dari Hermione teman baik dari orang yang ia sukai alias Harry Potter.

Harry tidak tahu kenapa Hermione menyuruhnya datang ke kawasan ini hanya untuj melihat film yang katanya bagus di sebuah gedung dengan nama "ONE CALL AWAY". Nama yang unik menurut Harry, tak butuh waktu lama Harry menemukan tempat tersebut, memang bukan tempat yang wah, tapi Harry suka dengan tempat ini karena terasa nyaman dan hangat, jadi setelah mengantri sedikit untuk membeli tiket Harry pun masuk dan mencari tempa duduk.

Disana ! Dari atas Draco melihat Harry yang sudah masuk dan duduk disalah satu kursi yang tersedia, dan ketika semua tempat sudah terisi, Draco pun segera menjalankan rencananya, Draco mulai menjalankan film yang sudah dia siapkan sejak lama, bukan seperti film pada umumnya, film yang Draco buat ialah film penggabungan dari beberapa film terkenal kemudian di jadikan satu sehingga banyak menuai protes dari orang-orang yang menonton film tersebut karena merasa dipermainkan. Sama dengan Harry, Draco hanya tertawa geli bisa melihat dari atas bagaimana lucunya wajah bingung Harry, sampai akhirnya ada seorang penonton yang menyadari Draco yang sedang tertawa geli di atas, dan dengan emosi penonton itu melempari Draco dengan popcron yang sudah dia beli, hal itupun serentak membuat penonton lainnya ikutan, berbeda dengan Harry, dia terkejut ternyata sosok Draco lah dibalik semua ini, Tanpa sadar Harry ikut tertawa melihat Draco tertawa dari atas sana, di tengah kericuhan orang-orang mereka saling menatap dan tertawa seolah tidak peduli dengan keadaan disekitar.

End.

A/N : hi, ini adalah fic pertama aku. Dan terinpirasi dari lagu juga videonya Charli Puth yang sama kayak judulnya,

Maaf bila banyak typo dan alurnya gak jelas. Jujur aku sebenernya ragu post ini pict, karna takut salah. Dan aku baru 2 bulanan mengenal ff, jadi maaf kalo banyak kekurangan. Dan tolong donk buat kakak" author yang senior kasih tau aku donk gimana kalo mau bikin ff yang ber chapter.

Terima kasih.

*review*


End file.
